


A bit of Solace

by Naqia



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, PWP-ish, Smut, mentions Katniss/Gale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2377295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naqia/pseuds/Naqia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peeta needs solace. Smut with a side dish of plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A bit of Solace

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Hunger Games series belongs to Suzanne Collins, I certainly make no money with that story and thank her for letting me borrow her characters!
> 
> A/N: I have to thank two special ladies who helped me throughout the process of publishing my first smut.  
> First of all Famousfremus for sharing her advice, hand holding and bullying me into letting her publish it on her tumblr. Anon of course, because I am a scaredy cat and it was freaking me out. So thank you dear friend for always pushing me in the right direction!  
> And of course there is my awesome beta Loueze who not only corrects my countless mistakes, but also helps me growing as a writer. Thank you for your advice and giving me the last bit of confidence that I needed to publish it here!

She leaned into him and pressed tender kisses to the corner of his mouth and along his jaw. Soon her lips found the little spot behind his ear, unknowingly turning him on in the process. She continued her trail along his neck down to his collar bone slowly, before she felt him press his erection was against her, followed by a small moan that escaped his mouth. Unseen by him, she smiled.

Almost lovingly she licked the bit of skin under his adam’s apple before she retreated to open the second to top button on his shirt. His whole body stiffened under her and his hands clenched into the sofa cushions as if he just realized the reason why they had agreed to meet. She couldn’t say that she hadn’t expected it. A bashful blush spread across his face and his gaze had settled somewhere over her left shoulder.

Knowing it was useless to meet his eyes, she leaned forward again and rested her warm cheek against his when she whispered into his ear: “Relax. I promise you’re going to enjoy it.”

As she continued to unbutton his shirt, her lips kissed every patch of skin that was revealed to her. Onto the few blond hairs on his chest, and further to where they darkened as they led below his navel.

When her trail of kisses reached his waistband, she paused in her glide down his legs and held her breath, awaiting his reaction. She looked up and caught a fleeting look of insecurity on his face. Despite their agreement to have sex with no strings attached, she wasn’t sure whether he really wanted too and for a brief moment, it was as if he was really thinking about backing out.

She decided to test the waters and so she ran her fingers teasingly along the bulge in his pants. While there was no clear reaction from him that would have encouraged her to go on, he wasn’t pushing her away either. He was still (or maybe again) looking past her, almost absent-mindedly. If it hadn’t been for his clearly visible arousal and the sharp intake of breath when she rubbed over him again, she would have given up without further ado. But hope dies last.

“Are you sure, Peeta? We could still leave it at that, if you’re not up to it.” Not that she wanted to stop, but she also wouldn’t push, if he was uncomfortable. He may not be her usual type nor was he muscular as she generally preferred, but he had this boyish charm that she considered quite attractive, at least on him. And then she had a feeling, though she couldn’t exactly figure out what or why, that he also wasn’t a bad choice for one night.

“No, please don’t stop… go on. I’ve just been …. distracted,“ he replied, his voice had developed a slightly husky tone.

“Distracted … huh?” She tried to give her voice a hint of joviality, but obviously he had recognised the possible offence his choice of words may have caused.

“I’m sorry, Katniss. It’s … it’s been a while, and …” She neither listened to his murmured apology nor his frustrated sigh, as she, this time more forcefully, stroked his bulge, keeping an eye on his face to gauge his reaction.

”Get out of your head,“ she answered.

She stood, pulling him up with her, and tossed off the shirt from his surprisingly muscular shoulders. Her hands traced tender circles on his back as his arms snaked around to envelop her in his warmth. She couldn’t tell whether it was due to the situation itself or if he just wanted to enjoy this short moment of affection. She guessed the latter and if it helped the situation, she was willing to allow it.

Standing so close to him with her head resting on his chest, his smell filled her senses, an enticing mix of dill and cinnamon and soap. Not unpleasant, but unique in its own way. It felt good to be in his arms like this, to not go straight for what she came for, but to enjoy this one moment of tenderness. She wanted him to keep going in that affectionate and caressing way that she thought would work best for him, and so her fingers continued to dance across his skin restlessly.

Despite her encouragement, he made no advances to rid her off her clothes, so she took matters in her own hands by carefully letting her fingers wander over him again. She felt him twitch against her thigh and an undeniable feeling of arousal and anticipation spread through her. His eyes, blue as cornflowers, no longer looked away, but watched her in a mix of lust and astonishment. She was happy to see that all insecurity seemed to have left him, that he wanted this as much as she did.

Finally her hands moved back to his waistband, where she opened the button and let the zipper slide down teasingly slow, eliciting some small moans from him. His trousers fell to pool around his feet. Cautiously she began to stroke his shaft and nibbled on his earlobe. He bit his tongue in an unsuccessful attempt to be quiet, but she noticed very clearly the effect the sounds he made had on the state of her panties.

There was a hunger building inside of her that she hadn’t felt in quite a while. It made her forget that she had silently agreed to match his pace and she became bolder, more like her usual self. Before she could drop down on her knees, he grabbed her by her wrist to keep her from doing so. Instead he turned her around and pulled her back flush against his chest. He must have pulled off his own boxer briefs because when he nestled into her, she couldn’t feel any fabric between them other than her thin cotton dress. His initial hesitancy was obviously forgotten as his warm hands slid over her body and pushed up the hem of her dress.

He pushed himself against her again and she shuddered at the feel of skin on skin, moaning as his hand pushed her bra aside to knead her breasts, hissing when his thumbs caressed her nipples and further as his mouth discovered her body. She gasped audibly when he swept her hair back and began to nibble on her neck, giving him the encouragement to pant “69” between his moans.

For him it wasn’t a question; by the time she nodded he already had removed her underwear, and pressed her down onto the sofa with a lust hazed expression in his eyes.

His weight pushed her deeper into the cushions, capturing her underneath him as joyous arousal tingled through her. _He_ smelled incredibly good, she thought dreamily, before she took him between her lips.

She was met by the salty taste of his pre-cum as she ran her tongue around his head and when his mouth finally met her nub in return, her deep moan was only muted by his cock in her mouth. He thrust gently against her and in the end, she gave up on trying to smoothen his movements with her hands, she just let him use her mouth and enjoyed the incredible feeling of how he painted her folds with his tongue. A familiar warmth that she knew all too well quickly built within her. Katniss would have been happy to ride this wave all the way to completion, but Peeta obviously wanted more as he pulled away and turned to face her again.

A few sweaty strands of hair hung in his face and want clouded his eyes. She used the opportunity to slowly drink in his body, while he stretched over her head for one of the condoms he had placed on a sidetable earlier. She waited as he wordlessly rolled the thin latex over himself with trembling fingers. When he was ready he approached her again.

With a touch that was almost too loving he rolled her on her side and then laid down behind her. The dampness of his body seeped into her skin, doing nothing to soothe the ache he’d ignited. She gasped when his right arm enclosed her shoulder, and sighed as with his left hand he positioned himself at her entrance before finally sliding inside her. Oh so slowly he began to thrust into her and a soft, relieved sounding moan escaped his mouth. Katniss closed her eyes to revel in the feeling that he kindled in her.

The warmth of his hands on her body. The tingling sensation of his lips on her cheek. The strength of his tender movements. He had chosen a painfully sweet rhythm and it took a lot to keep her hips still and not make him hurry up his pace.

“Katniss,” he groaned throatily and it was all that she wanted to hear in this very moment.

Suddenly overcome with an urge she would have no explanation for later on, she turned her head towards him, until her lips met his. They were soft and gentle like everything else about Peeta. The taste of herself still lingered on his lips. He responded to her hesitantly at first, but when his tongue traced her bottom lip, she willingly let him enter. Lovingly his tongue massaged hers. There was a feeling behind it, which she was not able to put in words.

The fingers of his left hand slowly wandered from her hip back down to her hidden bundle of nerves, circling it gently but firmly as he kissed her.

The earlier warmth from her belly intensified again and settled into her entire body making her gasp out his name as she felt it coil tighter and tighter. Peeta kept on teasing her with his talented fingers and intoxicating kisses until she came first, her moans of pleasure vibrating between their joined lips.

She could feel his impending orgasm too, as his thrusts became faster and more erratic, the fingers of his right hand clawed into her left shoulder that he still kept in a tight clasp. His breathing was ragged too, the groaning louder.

He thrust again, hard and deep as she felt him pulse inside her, coming with a loud grunt as his mouth left hers. They stayed joined together like that for a little while longer, both trembling in the aftermath and unwilling to let go of the other. She, as she had not felt so complete and satisfied like this in a long time, and he … well, she didn’t know. Lulled by the hold he had on her, it was easy to not think about it.

Though when he lovingly started to caress her cheek with his thumb and tried to push her chin towards his face one more time, she stiffened her neck, and a rush of panic rose in her chest. _Too intimate_ , the warning flashed in her mind, kissing made it not about just sex anymore.

She couldn’t explain it to herself, or rather, she didn’t want to, but a feeling of regret washed through her as she gently rebuffed his attempt to kiss her. Despite having already violating them, rules were rules. She didn’t want to give him a wrong impression. It was what it was. And it wasn’t love. Even so, she felt incapable, or unwilling, to end their current embrace.

How long they stayed that way, snuggled up against each other on his sofa, neither one could tell. But it was long, long enough for him to soften, and their bodies to cool. And definitely longer than she probably should have allowed. It was only about sex, nothing else.

“It’s been nice with you, Peeta,” she finally said, but nice wasn’t even close to how good the sex with him had been. Much better than what she experienced with a lot of other men whom she sought out.

“Hm,” he murmured into her hair, sounding slightly sleepy.

“I should go,” Katniss stated and reluctantly moved from the strong arms that still held her close. He didn’t try to stop her. She was not his to keep and technically he knew that.

More awake now, he sat up while she dressed. “You are beautiful, you know that?” he asked and his eyes twinkled. Then he looked away bashfully as if he couldn’t believe himself that he had said that and a boyish blush graced his cheeks.

”Thank you,” she replied simply, giving him a small smile as she tried to smooth the wrinkles from her dress. No, she would not give in the urge to hug him again.

“Is there a chance that … that we could repeat this?” He made a helpless gesture between the two of them that was nothing but sweet, but she could not allow that.

“I thought Finnick had explained my conditions?” she countered in what she considered to be a neutral tone. “That was the reason why he proposed it in the first place. Apart from the fact that you needed a bit of solace, of course.”

She winked at him. It was a gesture that reminded him strongly of Finnick.

She admitted to herself, that he looked sweet the way he sat there, nude and shy as if he shouldn’t have even dared to ask that question. Possibly because he knew the answer, but couldn’t have helped asking it anyway.  
  
“Yes, but he also said it did happen in rare cases…” He tried again and somehow he looked a bit lost. She felt sorry for having been so rude.  
  
“Listen, Peeta. It’s been really great with you, but I have my rules for a reason.“ She sat down beside him but kept enough distance between them.  
  
He didn’t need to know that kissing was against her rules. It had happened in the heat of the moment, she silently told herself, and even later she kept telling herself that until she believed it. But apart from that, she wanted to be honest with him, he deserved it.  
  
“You know, having an open relationship isn’t easy, even less when it’s long-distance. Gale and I don’t like to be separated, but his work is there and until I have finished college, I cannot follow. But we love each other and that’s why it works. Gale trusts me as I trust him. That means that we both abide by the rules that we agreed upon.” She halted to take a look at him, not sure, if he wanted to hear about this, but judging by his relaxed posture at least he didn’t seem to mind.  
  
“He knows that I am here tonight and he always gets to know the names of who I am with for safety reasons, nothing else. I don’t want to know the details of his fucks and neither does he want to know mine. But it’s good for us to have sex when we cannot see each other. It keeps our frustrations at bay and as weird as it may sound, it increases the anticipation until we are in each other’s arms again. The one time only rule helps us and our relationship. There is no jealousy if partners change constantly. Admittedly there have been exceptions to that rule if the sex has been overly fantastic, but an exception is something that we discuss beforehand and if Gale disagrees, I comply as does he if I say no. And it happens seldom enough, Finnick has been absolutely the only one on my side, but please don’t tell him… you know his ego.” She tried to make the conversation lighter but Peeta didn’t seem to let himself get irritated by her distraction tactic.  
  
“Would you ask him?” The hopeful note in his voice made her feel terrible for having to let him down. And she couldn’t deny she was feeling disappointed herself.  
  
The pattern on her dress was suddenly a very interesting object of study.  
  
While she still searched for the right words to say, he sighed and squeezed her hand. She took that as a sign, that he had understood and resisted the urge, to make the moment last longer than necessary.  
  
“I really should go,” she repeated. She gave in and pressed one last tender kiss on his cheek. A goodbye. Although he still looked sad, he smiled slightly.  
  
“I would like it though, if you and I…” he interrupted himself and shook his head no. “I won’t put you on the spot. It was just really amazing with you. Thank you,” he lastly said and she didn’t answer immediately but simply regarded him for a moment in silence, before she crossed to the exit.  
  
She opened the door but couldn’t stop herself from looking back over her shoulder at him one last time. “Maybe,” she said in a non-committal voice, before she slipped through the door and closed it softly behind her. The smile that subsequently spread across his face was already lost on her.  
  



End file.
